1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including an organic electroluminescent (EL) light-emitting portion which has a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer provided between the pair of electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL device is attracting attention for a self light-emitting display panel. The organic EL device includes a light-emitting layer for emitting light energy to each of an observation surface side and a non-observation surface side of a display panel. In order to effectively use the light energy emitted to the non-observation surface side, of electrodes for injecting charges to the light-emitting layer, an electrode located on the non-observation surface side is normally provided with a reflection function to reflect light emitted to the non-observation surface side toward the observation surface side. Therefore, the light energy extracted from the observation surface side can be increased.
However, when the electrode located on the non-observation surface side is provided with the reflection function to use as a reflection electrode, a phenomenon occurs in which light incident on the organic EL device from the outside is reflected on the reflection electrode and then exits to the outside of the organic EL device again. In recent years, a display panel including the organic EL device, which is incorporated in a digital still camera, a mobile telephone, or the like has been used outdoors more often. When a reflection phenomenon is caused by the reflection electrode, it is visually recognized as an external glare phenomenon at the time of actual use, and the phenomenon significantly deteriorates the image quality of the display panel. This is recognized as a problem specific to the display panel using the organic EL device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-127885 discloses that a plurality of phase difference compensation films and a polarizing plate are combined as means for suppressing external light reflection, thereby reducing an amount of reflected light in a wide wavelength range.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-068816 discloses a circular polarizing plate obtained by combining a ¼-phase difference compensation film, a ½-phase difference compensation film, and a linear polarizing plate.
As described above, a display member using the organic EL device (i.e., organic EL light-emitting portion) is incorporated in a casing for a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like to be visually recognizable. Therefore, a load such as a pressure or a shock from the outside is easily applied to the display member. In addition, the organic EL device is composed of a stacked thin film including an organic compound layer. Therefore, the organic EL device is affected by the pressure and shock from the outside, so that it is likely to cause a break of a boundary of the organic compound layer or a short circuit between the electrodes by the loads, whereby the organic EL device is not turned on with a possibility. Thus, in order to protect the display member, a translucent protection member is located so as to cover the observation surface side of the display member.
However, in order to reduce the loads from the outside, the protection member is normally separated from the display member with a gap therebetween. Therefore, light is reflected at an interface between each of the members and the gap, with the result that it is likely to increase the amount of glare by external light reflection at the time of outdoor use.